Hogwarts Hottest Wizard of the Year
by Fateless
Summary: Who's Hogwarts Hottest Wizard? The award is coming up so better stay tuned and later vote for your fave wizard.
1. And the Nominees Are...

HOGWARTS' HOTTEST WIZARD OF THE YEAR  
  
1 By: Fate  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK owns Harry Potter and its characters…not me. I'm just an amateur writer trying to write something…  
  
1.1  
  
AND THE NOMINEES ARE…  
  
The Great Hall was packed of students one night. It was a month before classes would end. Everyone excitedly waited for the Hogwarts' Special Awards. The announcing of the nominees would be held after dinner.  
  
Time ticked by so slowly that night and everyone was anxious. Finally, Dumbledore stood up and the atmosphere instead of silence turned into a thunder of loud claps. Dumbldore held out a hand to silence them and the students immediately obeyed.  
  
"I know you're itching to know the nominees for the Hogwarts Special Awards. So I will no longer make you wait any longer… but before that, I would like to inform everyone how we came up with the nominees. Shall I call on Professor McGonagall?" The audience applauded again.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up as Dumbledore took his seat. She looked at everyone in the room as the audience silenced, and then said aloud, "The criteria for both the Special Awards is based on how well you do in class, how you get along with your friends and schoolmates, how you stand up for yourself and for others... and… how you keep yourself well-groomed." Everyone applauded when McGonagall finished and while Professor Snape stood up.  
  
"And the nominees for Hogwarts Witch of the Year are…" Snape announced. Everyone gasped and waited. After Snape proclaimed the nominees for the Witch of the Year, everyone waited impatiently for the Wizard of the Year, which is more anticipated.  
  
"And the nominees for the Hottest Wizard of the Year are…" Snape paused and everyone held their breath with excitement.  
  
"3-time winner of Hogwarts' Hottest Wizard of the Year, Cedric Diggory!" Loud applauses and howls were everywhere. A spotlight from above pointed at Cedric Diggory who was sitting with the rest of the Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hogwarts' Sexiest Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood!" Another round of applause, howls and whistles went roaring inside the Great Hall as the spotlight pointed at Oliver Wood sitting with his intimate friends in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hogwarts' Fastest Seeker, Harry Potter!" A new series of claps and howls thundered in the atmosphere and the spotlight lighted on Harry. He was surprised to be nominated for the first time about anything in his 15 years of living. "Way to go, Harry," Ron had congratulated him.  
  
"Hogwarts' most Suave Blonde, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" Little applause was heard from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. While in the Slytherin table, the students were drumming loudly on the table followed by werewolf howls by the Slytherins as the spotlight shone on Draco Malfoy.  
  
"And the last but not the least, Hogwarts' most Stunning Bloke, Neville Longbottom!" Snape said loudly. Silence suddenly covered the atmosphere. It was so silent that even the sound of a small cricket was heard. The spotlight shone on Neville and whispers suddenly spread throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Hhhhhhhh…" Neville mumbled silently to himself with embarrassment. He blushed hotly that he wasn't aware of anything what Hermione shouted aloud.  
  
"Go Neville!!! I know you could do it! Very outstanding!!!!" Hermione shouted passionately trying to help Neville and encouraging everyone to cheer for Neville. What followed Hermione's cheers were loud claps from a few. Then louder applauses accompanied by howls and whistles erupted from everyone.  
  
Neville was so stunned and flushed that he fainted.  
  
"A month from now, the winners will be announced. You can vote for your favorite wizard a week before the announcing of the winners," Snape finished when the noise died down. 


	2. Wizard Scoop Magazine

(WSM) WIZARD SCOOP MAGAZINE  
  
The Wizard Scoop Magazine is a magazine revolving around the wizard world. The WSM is distributed around the globe (magical world) once a month to its subscribers and wizard magazine stands…  
  
In England…  
  
A wizard wearing a dark green robe was reading the headline from Daily Prophet when he noticed the WSM magazine positioned next to the Daily Prophet Newspaper. He returned the Daily Prophet, and picked up the WSM and stared at the cover page.  
  
The magazine showed a picture of the nominees for the special award. Then below the magazine, written in bold letters were the following words, "HOGWARTS' HOTTEST WIZARDS OF THE YEAR!" Then there were special features, "An exclusive interview of the wizards of the new generation on page 35 plus pinups and posters! Also read the comments of their fellow students!"  
  
"I'll take this…" the wizard said to the wizard attending the stand. He held the magazine in his hand as he paid the old wizard sitting on a chair next to his magazine stand.  
  
In Ireland…  
  
An owl pecked the window noisily. An old witch in a purple robe called to her daughter, "Let that owl in, dear. It's probably carrying the WSM."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the daughter replied and walked to the window to open it. The owl dropped the WSM, but didn't fly away. Enclosed with the magazine was the yearly bill. The daughter got her purse and paid the owl by placing money in a pouch, which the owl carried. The owl flew away as the daughter delivered the magazine to her mum.  
  
"My, my!" Her mother exclaimed upon seeing the cover page of the magazine.  
  
"What is it, mother?"  
  
"The Hogwarts Special Awards is fast approaching and these young lads have been nominated," the old witch said as she showed the magazine to her daughter.  
  
In France…  
  
"Oh my gosh! They are super cute… except for this Neville," a girl said to her friends in French.  
  
"Oui! Oui!" The girls exclaimed eagerly.  
  
"This Oliver Wood is hot!" One girl remarked.  
  
"Diggory is hotter!" Another one said and it led to a never-ending quarrel.  
  
"Bonjour! What's going on here?" Another girl appeared at the door.  
  
"Hogwarts' Hottest Wizards!" The first girl answered. "And they're fighting over who's cuter!"  
  
"Your Harry Potter is included in the nominees!" The second girl cried out. The girl who appeared on the door came running up to them and joined them full with enthusiasm.  
  
In Bulgaria…  
  
Girls were crowded in a classroom. They were looking and reading the WSM about the Hogwarts' Hottest Wizards.  
  
"They are so very cute!" One girl shrieked. "This is the only school giving out special awards to their students."  
  
"I know. Besides, Hogwarts is the largest school of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe. It's apparently larger then Baeuxbatons and our Durmstrang!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Viktor Krum asked as made his way among the crowd.  
  
"Krum! It's Krum!" Girls exclaimed. When Viktor arrived at the source of all the commotion, which was the magazine, he snatched it politely.  
  
"What is this crap?" He asked.  
  
"Hogwarts' Hottest Celebrities!" One girl answered.  
  
"It's not crap! They're charming young lads!" One girl protested followed by other protests.  
  
"All right, all right! Whatever!" Viktor opened up the magazine in a random page and stared at the page awe-struck.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" He exclaimed then he made his way out the crowd with the WSM.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Hey!!! Not fair!" The girls complained.  
  
"She's nominated for the Hogwarts' Witch of the Year!" Viktor cried out happily.  
  
In China…  
  
"These men are totally handsome," a Chinese witch commented.  
  
"Oh look!" A young Chinese wizard exclaimed as he pointed at a picture of girl in another page. "It's Cho Chang nominated for the Witch of the Year!"  
  
In USA…  
  
In a park, a young couple were making out. The young witch opened her eyes when her boyfriend started kissing her neck. Beside them was another witch reading WSM. Upon seeing the cover page, the witch cried out and parted from her boyfriend.  
  
"Omigosh! Draco Malfoy!!!!" She shrieked and joined the other witch scanning the pages of the WSM.  
  
"Hey, Desiree, what…"  
  
"Shhhh!!!!" His girlfriend ordered.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Can't you see I'm reading here?" His girlfriend snapped and continued reading the magazine with her fellow witch friend.  
  
"Fine! We're over!" Her boyfriend said angrily and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Tom, look here! Pansy Parkinson for Witch of the Year!" His girlfriend, Desiree, informed him. Tom approached her right away and joined them. 


	3. Extremely Cedric

EXTREMELY CEDRIC  
  
EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MR. CEDRIC DIGGORY OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
WSM: Hello Cedric! How are you?  
  
C; I'm fine, thank you!  
  
WSM: So this is your last year in Hogwarts?  
  
C: Yeah, I guess.  
  
WSM: You have been Hogwarts Hottest Wizard of the Year for the past 3 years and you've been nominated again. How does it feel now?  
  
C: Looking back at my past success feels really great. And now, everything feels like a dream… a dream so good I could wet my pants. (laughs)  
  
WSM: (laughs) Wizards and witches around the world know who you are. How do you feel about that?  
  
C: Really?  
  
WSM: Really. You are famous.  
  
C: (laughs) I have no idea I'm famous. I'm a normal wizard just like everybody else.  
  
WSM: Are the other nominees a threat to you regarding this award?  
  
C: (laughs) Wood, Potter, Malfoy and Longbottom are great guys and are great students. I even doubt I'll receive the award this year. We're all winners no matter what.  
  
WSM: So, how are things working out with you and Cho Chang?  
  
C: We're going through a lot of things right now concerning our studies and the future.  
  
WSM: So are you implying that your relationship is in deep shit?  
  
C: (laughs) Our relationship is strictly confidential.  
  
WSM: What exactly are your plans after this school year?  
  
C: I have sent my applications to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
WSM: Good luck on that!  
  
C: Thanks.  
  
WSM: So, lets talk about your experiences. What was the worst date you ever went on?  
  
C: (laughs) Worst date, huh? I don't know. I think when I was 15, I went out with a beautiful muggle girl 3 years older than me. We went to this muggle disco bar, but I was underage to go in. But my date got me through. The whole night was a disaster for me. You don't need to know what really happened.  
  
WSM: What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?  
  
C: I accidentally set Professor McGonagal's hair on fire.  
  
WSM: (laughs) No, really?  
  
C: Really. That was when I was still in 4th year and we were supposed to transform the water into fire. It was an accident.  
  
WSM: So you were really a naughty boy then?  
  
C: (laughs) I guess.  
  
WSM: What was your biggest failure?  
  
C: I had a broomstick race with Oliver Wood last year, and he was really fast. The bad thing about that was the price. Whoever loses, will strip, and so I tried to cover myself with leaves on my way back to the castle. Everyone was looking at and laughing at me. I was so embarrassed.  
  
WSM: So that was your most embarrassing experience?  
  
C: So far, yes.  
  
WSM: What's your greatest accomplishment so far?  
  
C: Um…um… I won the Triwizard Tournament together with Potter.  
  
WSM: You have won the hearts of witches and wizards all over the Magic World. Do you have anything to say to say to them?  
  
C: Well… um… Thank you very much.  
  
WSM: Any advice?  
  
C: Believe in yourself and do your best.  
  
WSM: Thank you, Cedric for your time and good luck!  
  
C: Thanks you. 


	4. Captain Gryffindor Exposed

CAPTAIN GRYFFINDOR EXPOSED  
  
EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MR. OLIVER WOOD OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WITHARDRY  
  
WSM: Hello, Wood! How's life so far?  
  
O: Great, thanks for asking.  
  
WSM: How's your 7th year in Hogwarts?  
  
O: It's ok.  
  
WSM: This is your 3rd time being nominated for Wizard of the Year. How do you feel?  
  
O: Privileged… I'm really honored.  
  
WSM: Do you think you'll win this time?  
  
O: (laughs) Who knows? All I can say is that we're all winners. I might or I might not receive the award.  
  
WSM: We have received owl mails from your fans all over the globe asking if you're still single. Are you?  
  
O: (laughs) As a matter of fact, I am.  
  
WSM: What do you look for in a girl?  
  
O: Um… I really don't have any criteria. (laughs) Maybe I want her to be smart, confident with a great personality and a positive and adventurous outlook in life, and simply irresistible.  
  
WSM: Are you describing someone in particular?  
  
O: (laughs) I don't know. Am I?  
  
WSM: You tell me.  
  
O: (laughs) Maybe.  
  
WSM: You are one young famous wizard, Wood. Do witches flock over you in public?  
  
O: I have no idea that I'm well-known. Well, actually, I was around in public often, and there were a couple of incidents when witches just wanted my autograph or something.  
  
WSM: How did you feel about that?  
  
O: I was and am very much flattered.  
  
WSM: What are your plans after you graduate this year?  
  
O: Try out for any International Quidditch team.  
  
WSM: What team would you prefer?  
  
O: I don't know. Any, I guess. Actually, I have tried out for Puddlemere United.  
  
WSM: As keeper?  
  
O: Well, yeah.  
  
WSM: Were you accepted.  
  
O: I'm still waiting for feedbacks and such.  
  
WSM: Good luck on that.  
  
O: Thanks; I appreciate it.  
  
WSM: What's your favorite Quidditch team by the way?  
  
O: Chudley Cannons.  
  
WSM: Did you try out for that?  
  
O: I would have if a position was available either substitute or player.  
  
WSM: Is there anyone in particular you'd like to meet someday?  
  
O: Merlin?  
  
WSM: Oooohhh…  
  
O: (laughs)  
  
WSM: What can you say about your Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter?  
  
O: He's a great seeker just like his dad, I guess or far better. He's a great friend too.  
  
WSM: After this year, it seems that Harry Potter will take over the position as the Gryffindor Captain. Do you have any advice for him?  
  
O: Concentrate and focus, Potter. Be a good leader. If you lose, I will come back and strangle you! (laughs)  
  
WSM: Beware, Potter!  
  
O: (laughs) Good luck, Potter!  
  
WSM: Wood, why don't you describe yourself.  
  
O: I'm devilishly good-looking. (laughs)  
  
WSM: Do you have anything to say to your fans out there?  
  
O: Thank you everyone! I still don't get why I'm famous… but thank you again and good luck in your life.  
  
WSM: Thanks for your time, Wood, and break a leg.  
  
O: I'd be happy to break you're leg. (laughs) Thank you. 


	5. A Day with the Seeker

A DAY WITH THE SEEKER  
  
EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH MR. HARRY POTTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.  
  
WSM: Hello, Harry. How are you?  
  
H: I'm fine, thank you very much.  
  
WSM: How do you feel being nominated for the first time as the Wizard of the year?  
  
H: I'm very grateful.  
  
WSM: This is still your 5th year in Hogwarts, am I right?  
  
H: Yeah, I'm still in 5th year.  
  
WSM: You and Wood are pretty close friends, what can you say about him on and off the field?  
  
H: He's a good guy and very talented. Well, he's rather strict, and I like that in him. It encourages the team actually. He'd wake you up before dawn and drag all the way to the Quidditch Field. You had to pay attention or he'll… shake you up.  
  
WSM: I have interviewed Oliver Wood, you know and he said some stuff about you too including his advice for you. Be sure to check it out.  
  
H: Oh, of course.  
  
WSM: Your name is known all over the magic world, Harry, since you were still a year old. It's because of your survival is the clutches of You-Know- Who. Do you mind me asking how you feel about it?  
  
H: My friend, Hermione, had told me that my name's written in some magical books including the Downfall of Dark Magic, and I was really surprise. I haven't known anything about me and my parents until I reached the age of 11. I feel rather scared and nervous sometimes, but my friends, my Godfather and Professor Dumbledore had helped me get through it all.  
  
WSM: Do you think You-Know-Who is still planning to get you?  
  
H: Probably, yes.  
  
WSM: Are you ready to face him?  
  
H: I'm preparing myself in anything happens.  
  
WSM: I know you're still in 5th year, but do you have any plans after finishing school?  
  
H: Not really. I'm just taking things as it passes, but I know I should have some plans. But I honestly don't. I'm still thinking about it.  
  
WSM: Good luck in you're plans.  
  
H. Thanks.  
  
WSM: You know, you have been rumored to be dating your best friend, Hermione Granger. Is there any truth in this rumor?  
  
H: (laughs) Not really. Hermione and I are just friends.  
  
WSM: Is it true that you've been hitting on Cho Chang for the past 3 years?  
  
H: (laughs) I'm attracted to her, but she's more in to Cedric.  
  
WSM: But Cedric will be graduating soon and Cho Chang will still be in the 7th next year. Are you planning to ask her out if ever they break up, which I think they is unlikely?  
  
H: (laughs) Who knows? Maybe…maybe not… I doubt they'll break up.  
  
WSM: So are you available for the time being?  
  
H: If you're asking if I'm unattached to anyone, I am.  
  
WSM: What attracts you most to a girl?  
  
H: Her personality and her looks. I'm attracted to those who has a cool personality and optimism in her attitude concerning life.  
  
WSM: Is there anything you'd like to express to your fans?  
  
H: Um… I have fans?  
  
WSM: Of course, Harry. They're living all over the magic world.  
  
H: (laughs) Then…um…thanks to all of them.  
  
WSM: Thank to you too, Harry for your time. Your fans want to wish you all the luck in the world.  
  
H: (laughs) Thank you! 


	6. Catching up with a Hot Dragon

CATCHING UP WITH A HOT DRAGON

THIS IS AN ELITE INTERVIEW WITH MR. DRACO MALFOY OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

WSM: Hello there, Draco!

D: Oh…um…hi.

WSM: Congratulations for being nominated for the first time as Hogwarts Wizard of the Year.

D: Thank you.

WSM: How do you feel now?

D: Quite the same. 

WSM: Aren't you excited?

D: Quite. Actually, I was rather expecting this.

WSM: Really?

D: Potter got nominated. Why won't I be any difference?

WSM: Right, right… so do you have any desire to win?

D: Of course why not? I'm going to beat Harry Potter.

WSM: So Harry intimidates you?

D: Oh, of course not. This is just a very good challenge for me.

WSM: Sure do 'cause everyone thinks you are Harry's rival in almost everything.

D: What can I say? We are rather adversaries ever since he rejected my offer friendship.

WSM: Have you tried beating each other for a girl?

D: (laughs) Why would we try to beat each other for a girl? I'm sure 'his type' isn't my type.

WSM: Then what is your type of girl?

D: I have no idea? I mean… someone who likes me just as I am.

WSM: Nice pick. There's been a rumor that you're dating Pansy Parkinson. Is there are truth in this rumor?

D: I believe not. In fact, I have someone else in mind.

WSM: Oohhh… well, do you know Whitney Pears?

D: Who doesn't?

WSM: What do you think about her?

D: Very talented, sexy, and beautiful.

WSM: Well, do you know she have the hots for you?

D: I can't imagine.

WSM: She thinks you are cute.

D: That's no surprise.

WSM: OOOhhhh… so let's talk about your life after Hogwarts. What are you planning to do?

D: My father suggests working in the Ministry. What could be more boring? Right now, I'm just focusing on my studies and beating Harry.

WSM: OOOhhhh… What's your most memorable experience?

D: I could hardly remember any experiences in my life. 

WSM: What do you mean by that? Do you have amnesia or something?

D: Oh no, no. There are some things that are better forgotten.

WSM: But there should be an experience that you would not want to forget.

D: There is, but I don't feel very comfortable talking about it… directly. Maybe you could guess?

WSM: Hm… does it involve someone special?

D: …I guess… yes…

WSM: OK… does it involve Harry Potter.

D: Oh NO! (laughs)

WSM: How about a girl?

D: Pretty much.

WSM: Who is this girl?

D: I can't tell you. It's a secret.

WSM: I respect that. Do you have any message for all your fans out there?

D: No.

WSM: So… that's it? OK… good luck and hope to catch with you some other time. 

D: I hope not.


End file.
